Losing Faith
by Yuuki Sakurai
Summary: Clare has put god in front of everything. What if she puts a certain someone in front of god? Now I think i'm throwing in some Dave/Alli and Fiona/Adam just for the fun of it...
1. Chapter 1

_**Losing Faith….**_

"How long?" I ask, my fingers intertwining with his pale ones. He looked down at his watch, then back up at me where our eyes caught each other. He smirked.

"Five months, 12 days, 19 hours, 6 minutes and 23…24…25"

"Oh ha, ha." I playfully push him, "Do you have to be a smartass all the time?"

He fake gasps, "Clare Edwards cussed? Someone call the bible committee!"

I roll my eyes, "There's no such thing. And actually, I've been cussing a lot lately…"

I've been doing far more than cussing. I've been sneaking out late, lying to my parents, skipping church just so I can squeeze in a few more hours to see Eli. I haven't prayed in over a month. Haven't even opened my bible since…well, since Eli and I had made it official. Of course, I refuse to believe that it's Eli's fault that I've been lacking in the religion department. I blame myself for not caring enough. That and, with the fact that my mother's been cheating, and my father's drinking his sorrows away. They act as if I don't exist. As if, I was just here to watch it blow over.

My facial expressions must be mirroring my thoughts because Eli nudges me and says worriedly, "Are you alright? Anything you need to talk about?"

"No, I'm fine."

He cocked his eyebrow, "You sure?" He can read me like a book.

I sigh, "I just…I need to thank you. For everything. You've helped me out so much. With my parents, the divorce, everything. Thanks."

"Of course, anything for you Clare."

I smile, thankful that I had a boyfriend so understanding. He smiles too, that the usual sarcastic smirk, but a real smile. He leans into me and our lips collide. He wraps his arms around me and I curl my fingers into his black hair. Our kiss is deep and passionate and those small sparks fly. And is it just me or is it getting hot in here? Before I know it we're leaning back on my bed and our hands are everywhere and soon I've got Eli's jacket and shirt off while he nibbles at my neck. I let out a soft moan and close my eyes.

Then suddenly he stops and I open my eyes to see what on earth could have gone wrong, he's sitting up, looking at me with sad eyes.

"Clare, are you sure you want to do this?" He's eyeing the ring on my finger.

_ Pure Hearts Wait_

Oh wow. Slam the brakes and take a breath. He actually stopped himself because of me? Because he remembered about my ring? My promise to god, my parents, and myself? I almost cried, it was so thoughtful. I played with my ring, twisting it. Could I really wait? Did I want to wait? And what was the point of waiting? Where has god been for me these past few years? My sister being raped, my father cheating, my parents getting a divorce? Is there really a reason I should keep Eli waiting? My sweet, sarcastic, annoying Eli? The one I love and can't get enough of and wants to smack him over the head sometimes?

I look deep into his bright green eyes, tug the ring off my finger and throw it at the opposite wall. Then I take Eli by the neck and lower him down into a passionate kiss.

I guess I've lost my faith after all.

A/N

Well, this is kinda suckish, Like my other one better...Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I would look different. I certainly _feel _different. I stare into my bathroom mirror, fully naked, my hands leaning against the sink. I feel weird. I can't really define it as a good weird, or as a bad weird. Just weird. I scan my eyes over the places Eli's lips have been, the places his hands have explored. I close my eyes and try to relive it all.

There was a lot of pain. A lot of crying and whispered "I love yous". But standing here, staring at myself, I realize it was worth it. The pain was worth staring into Eli's teary eyes as he gently kissed me and told me he loved me. Loved me more than he's loved any living soul. His whispered little secrets. Our shared love.

"Like what you see?"

I turn around and Eli is standing in the bathroom doorway. He's wearing his oversized t-shirt and smirk. I know we've just had sex, but I can't help my instinct to cover myself up with my arms. He chuckles and makes his way to me, removing my arms and intertwining our fingers. He kisses me softly on the lips.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." And once the words escape my lips, I realize that they are true. I am fine. I'm more than fine, actually. I'm in love.

"Last night was…." He trailed off. Eli Goldsworthy at a loss for words?

"Wow?"

"Wow." He agreed.

I leaned in for a kiss that had more passion than expected. Was he already wanting to do it again?

"Round two already?" I ask, a hint of worry coating my voice.

He shakes his head, his long hair going wild, "Not for awhile. I'd rather have breakfast."

I roll my eyes and grin at him, "What do you want to eat?"

"Depends, what do you have?"

"Let's see," I cock my head to the side in fake concentration, "Waffles or waffles?"

"Ouch, hard decision." He winks at me.

"Just let me get dressed and I'll be down in a minute." He nods and leaves the room.

I take one more peek at myself before slipping on some decent clothes. A bra would help, and maybe some underwear. I then slid into a tweetybird t-shirt that went past my knees. I opened my door only to see Eli standing there, his eyes big and buggy. I was about to say something but he pressed his finger to his lips, just when the front door slams shut. My eyes bug out also, matching Eli's.

"Clare, I'm home!"

Mom. I rush Eli in and close the door. He looks around the room for something until he finally finds his pants. I hear mom setting her keys down on the front table. I hurry over to Eli and help him into his pants.

"Are you up yet, sweetie?"

Shit, she's coming upstairs, I can hear them creaking. We rush over to my window and slide it up. He ducks underneath and gingerly makes his way onto the tree. He turns back to me.

"I wouldn't change last night for anything in the world."

She's getting closer and I hurriedly say, 'Neither would I."

We share small quick kisses, "I love you, I love you so much." His breath his shaky.

"I love you much, much more." I say, giving him one last kiss before turning my back on him. I hear him climb down the tree when my mom opens the door to my room. She's all dressed up. She's been out all night.

"You're still in your pajamas? C'mon sweetie, it's getting late, get dressed." She's using her motherly tone with me. She must've had a long night.

"Ok, mom. I'll be down when I'm done."

She nods her head and closes the door behind her. I quickly turn back to look out the window, only to see Eli's hearse speed down the street.

So much for breakfast.

I lied, I put a part 2 in this. If anyone likes this and thinks i should continue, please tell me so...if not, tell me that too


	3. Chapter 3

_The Next Day…_

I walk to school. Mom slept in and I wasn't going to wake her to ask for a ride. I called Eli twice and he never answered. Half of me was worried, the other half was trying to shake it off. I shouldn't overreact.

How will I act around him now? Now that we've…._known _each other? My hand flutters to my lips. If only I could count the times Eli's lips have touched them. We were so much closer to each other now. Would I still blush every time he smirked at me? Would my heart pick up pace every time he leaned in for a kiss? Would my hands shake whenever he brushed away my hair, staring deep into my eyes, as if seeing something no other person could comprehend?

When I get inside I walk over to Alli. Her love life hasn't been all that great since she caught Drew and another power squad member behind the bleachers. I've been hinting to her about Dave, but she seems to not understand. That or she doesn't _want _to understand.

"Let me guess," She said, applying her lip gloss to her already sparkly lips, " 'I'm so sorry Alli, but I was too busy eating face with my boyfriend to call my depressed best friend. Forgive me?'"

"I'm sorry," Though I really wasn't. I would rather repeat last night a billion times than to listen to Alli whine, "I'll make it up to you."

She looks me up and down before rolling her eyes, "You better."

I flipped open my phone. No calls. No messages. Worry gnawed at me. Did something happen? Was he mad at me? I couldn't see any reason why. He seemed fine yesterday, leaving hurriedly after we slept together.

Wait. I swallowed hard. We had slept the other night, he leaves hurriedly, and now doesn't return my phone calls? Was I….bad? Did I do something wrong? Did I not move my body right? Not kiss in the right place? Not say the right things? My eyes welled with tears but I brushed my hand over them. I don't want Alli to see me cry for no reason.

"Hey, are you ok?" too late.

"Fine." I lie, "Allergies."

She wrinkles her nose, "Yeah I hate that."

I'm pulling myself together when there's a yell out of nowhere. Alli and I turn to see KC furiously storming through the hallway. Jenna's quickly following him, tears streaming down her face.

"KC, please try and understand!"

KC turns on her, "I don't _want _to understand! Just stay as far away from me as possible! I want nothing to do with you!"

He runs into the gym before anyone can stop him. Jenna falls to the floor, sobbing. There's a loud crash coming from the gym. Alli and I exchange glances. She hurries over to Jenna while I open the doors to the gym. The rack that holds the basketballs had been pushed over, basketballs rolling over the floor. KC is sitting on one of the bleachers, his head bent over and his hands clenching his hair. I walk over to him.

"KC…" I touch his shoulder.

He lets out a scream. I jump but still keep my hand on his shoulder as I sit beside him. He's crying. Wow, something I haven't seen before. I rub his back to calm him, "What happened?"

Don't get me wrong, I still dislike the guy. But hanging onto the pain he caused me is like hanging onto the feelings I once had for him. So I let both go, because I loved Eli too much to be worried over the past. But seeing him like this? God, I just hope nothing too bad happened.

He looks up at me, pain and hatred in his eyes, "This can't be happening Clare. Not to me. This can't be happening to me."

"What is it? What's wrong?"

He got up and started pacing back and forth. I wringed my fingers nervously, "If you don't tell me what happened, I can't help."

He stopped pacing, looked me dead in the eye, and told me something I was definitely not expecting.

"Jenna's pregnant."

A/N: Hello beloved readers, I have decided to continue! Thanks for all the reviews, they make me feel oh-so special! Sorry for the lack of Eclare…but think of the questions!

Where's Eli, and why isn't he answering Clare's calls?

Is the baby KC's?

Will Alli and Dave get together?

Plus, I would love if people threw in their ideas or requests! I have a few place I want to take this story, but other ideas are VERY welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

My Jaw drops. KC runs his hands through his hair and continues pacing. I swallow hard and try to be at least a little helpful.

"Jenna's….pregnant?" Wow Clare, real nice.

"Yea she's pregnant. She told me this morning." He seems to be calming down at least a little bit. I stand up and twist my fingers nervously. I've never been in this sort of situation before. What exactly do I say?

"Um, do you know what you want to do with it? I mean, are you going to keep it?" Just keep asking questions Clare, make sure he doesn't get too lost in his thoughts.

Guess that plan backfired as he yelled again and kicked the already fallen basketball rack. Ok, new plan. No more questions. Maybe some encouragement will help?

"Everything will be ok KC. Things may seem really hectic now, but everything will get better." Right, because I would know. I'm terrible at this comforting thing.

"Clare…we never slept together."

I look at him confused, "Well, no we didn't. I mean, you never really-"

He cut me off, "I mean me and Jenna!"

Oh. Oh shit.

"Then that means…"

"The baby isn't mine."

I let out a long breath of air, "Welcome to Degrassi."

He glares at me, "Not helping."

"Right," I sigh, "Not your baby. God this sucks." I pull on my hair, "What have you considered?"

He sits back down on the bleachers and I join him. He looks completely worn out. I feel really bad for him, but karma can be a bitch.

"I've considered breaking up with Jenna." He looks back into my eyes. Oh, does want me to respond?

"Um, any other options?"

"Well, I could always pretend to be the father of the baby and stick with Jenna. But I'm so mad her, I don't think I can stand being in the same room with her."

I ponder this, "Does she know who the father is?"

"I didn't stick around to ask."

"Well, maybe you should ask her that first, before we do anything drastic."

He nods his head absentmindedly, "You're right Clare." Then before I know it, his hand is on top of mine. I feel more than just a little uncomfortable, "Thanks for being here for me. I don't think I could've handled it without you."

"Right." I say, slipping my hand away from his grasp, "Now go talk to Jenna. She might really have a good explanation."

I watch KC leave the gym. Once I know I'm alone I take out my phone. Nada. I dial Eli's number, which I know by heart, and tub my hands up and down my leg impatiently. Voicemail. Where _is _he? The bell for first period rings and I decide to linger in the girls locker room. I check my phone every few minutes and play a few games in between.

When the bell rings again and there's still no word from Eli, I decide to get to my second period class. While in the halls I search for Eli, maybe Alli, or KC talking to Jenna. At first I see neither of these. But then I hear Adam's excited voice say Eli's name and I reach up on my tippy toes to find him. Surprise, surprise. Eli was leaning against the wall, looking all tall and brooding, as Adam rambled on about a video game.

You'd think my first instinct would be to run over to him and shower him with love, and kisses, and hugs. Well, that's not what happened. And maybe you expected result number two, the worried girlfriend. I'd rush over to him, hold his hand, beg and plead for him to tell me what happened, tell me he wasn't hurt. Well sorry folks but I've chosen door number three. TPG. Totally. Pissed. Girlfriend.

"Where the hell have you been?" I storm over to him, interrupting Adam's rant. He looks hurt and I give him a small smile before returning my attention to the smirking Eli.

"I had to deliver a body." Both Adam and I roll our eyes.

"Very funny Eli. Where were you really?"

Adam waves goodbye to the both of us. I hated that he had been caught in our little argument. Eli begins to look uneasy. Did something happen? My thoughts rushed back to the other night, him on top of me, our kisses sharing unspoken secrets. I shake my head slowly.

"See this?" My tone is softer but still fierce as I take out my cell phone, "This is a devise where you can get in touch with people from far away. Why don't you answer it?"

His eyes dart from the cell phone to my eyes, "No service."

"No service where? The hospital?"

"Doctor's office." He corrected.

Wait, what?

"Is everything ok?" I ask, worry overlapping anger.

"Of course," He whispers, brushing away my hair, "It was just for a checkup."

"Oh." I breathe again, "No broken bones?"

His smirk returns, "None in the slightest. I think you went too easy on me blue eyes."

And here comes the blush. Maybe things didn't change that much. Eli reached down and grabbed my hand with his pale, cool one. Our fingers fit perfectly, as if they were puzzle pieces creating a picture. The bell rings. The hall empties. We both glance at each other before he reaches the knob to an unused classroom. He opens it, lets me in first, then follows by closing the door behind him. He smiles devilishly.

I snake my arms around his neck, and pull him down so that our lips meet. It's brief at first. Small pecking kisses, our eyelashes touching, rubbing our noses together. Then I bite back on my lip and close my eyes for another kiss. We hold it. He runs his tongue on my lower lip. I know the drill. I slightly open my mouth and our tongues meet. As our tongues dance, Eli somehow lifts me onto a desk with ease and leans even deeper into the kiss.

If this is how our arguments turn out, he can ignore my calls all he wants.

A/N: Good or bad? Deal or no deal? Should I stop? Have I gone too far? Or have I not gone far enough?

Please Review! It's not that hard. And remember when I said ideas are welcomed? I meant ideas are NEEDED! Needed badly! So please throw some suggestions around. And some love too. Because I love my readers!


	5. Chapter 5

I run my hands through his hair and smile between kisses. He smiles too, but I think he's more into the kissing, so I focus more on his lips and tongue. His hands are now wrapped around my waist, and his body is comfortably pressed against mine. Our breaths become heavy and my body begins to tingle.

I'm thinking back to the other night as the heat passes between the both of us. They say that the second time is less painful than the first. But could I really? Here, at school? With the possibility of getting caught is just around the corner? Yet, getting caught is half the fun. When did I get this bad? Oh yeah, when I stopped caring about pretty much anything that was a lie, AKA, God and my parents. And well, maybe half of it was Eli rubbing off on me.

Either way, I didn't care anymore. As our kiss deepens I find myself tugging on Eli's jacket. He backs away and his eyes widen. Is he, rejecting me? I think I'm going to be sick. Is he disgusted of me? I thought since he was kissing me that he hadn't regretted the other night. I guess I thought wrong.

"Not here." He says.

"Don't you mean 'Not ever?'" I can feel the tears coming and I feel so stupid for crying right now. I feel stupid for a lot of things actually. I mean, how could I even consider that a guy like Eli would love me? Has this entire relationship been a game? Just something he could joke about with that stupid smirk on his face? I _slept _with him, and now he wants nothing to do with me.

Eli's fingers touch my chin and he softly turns my head up so that my teary eyes meet his, "What are you talking about blue eyes?"

I open my mouth to answer but there's suddenly a yell, and then a crash like of broken glass. Both our eyes grow big and we race out the door. My stomach twists as I see the broken glass door, and Adam lying motionless on the floor. Fitz, Owen, and some other guy is surrounding him. Eli leaves my side in a flash.

He jumps on Fitz's back, throwing in punches faster than I can blink. I rush over to Adam. He's unconscious and there are bruises covering his body, darkening. There's a gash on his head, where apparently it made contact with the glass.

Apparently, Eli and I weren't the only ones who had noticed the commotion. Classroom doors burst open as teachers and student alike flood the hallway. I look up for one second, only to see Eli still on Fitz, and Sav and Drew joining the fight. Some students are egging them on while teachers try to get past them, one heading towards the principal's office.

My attention is refocused on Adam and I tear a piece off of my long sleeved shirt. I press it against his wound and pray that he will be fine. God, you haven't been with me for awhile, just this once be on my side.

"Adam!"

The scream is hoarse and had a hint of a sob. Before I can look up Fiona is already on her knees. She cradles Adam close to her, tears streaking her face. Since when were Adam and Fiona great friends? I hold her shoulder comfortingly but my gaze is back on Eli, whose now pinned against the locker. I'm about to get up and help when Drew grabs Fitz by his shirt and slams him into Owen.

Finally the teachers had the six boys separated, and I could hear the sirens of an ambulance. Most students were ushered back into their class while others loitered. I left Fiona with Adam as I made my way over to Eli. His lip was bleeding and a black eye was forming. I sighed and rubbed my finger on his cheek, as if I had some sort of healing powers.

"Well, this is quite a mess." He says, smirking, then winces in pain.

I hug him tightly, "Well, that is quite an understatement."

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

I break away from our hug to turn and watch Adam be placed on the stretcher. Fiona's still crying but she's quieted down. Drew is clenching and unclenching his fists. They both follow the paramedics as they haul him outside and into the ambulance. I look up into Eli's worried eyes.

"Should we follow?"

He stares down at me, then at the retreating paramedics. He closes his eyes, pondering the situation and nods. We walks outside the front doors, Adam already being put into the ambulance with Fiona and Drew. We slide into Morty and he speeds behind the ambulance, close enough so that no other cars could intervene. We are both silent, his hands grip the steering wheel, his knuckles going white. I hope Fitz and his goons get expelled. This has been going on for too long. Suspension is just not enough for me anymore.

The ambulance stops in front of the hospital and Eli finds somewhere to park. We both rush in and find Fiona and Drew just standing in the middle of the room. Eli and I walk silently over to them.

"What happened? Where's Adam?" Eli's voice is shaking, I reach down and squeeze his hand.

Fiona turns to us first, "They went through those doors," She says, pointing to the double doors behind us, "But they said we had to be in the waiting room."

Drew runs a hand through his when he turns to face us, "But, before we see him, there's something I've got to tell you."

A/N: Cliffhanger! Dum Dum DUMM! So, do you all like it? Or should I stop? I crave your opinions my darlings!

So, when I think about where I want to take this (Unless someone gives me a few suggestions HINT HINT) Clare is going to go through a roller coaster of emotions, so please bear with me.

And also, Review! If you do, I'll add a ONESHOT to your liking, making Eli and Clare do whatever you want. Now, if you add a suggestion for this story's upcoming chapters I'll write a two shot. Now, don't you feel lucky?


	6. Chapter 6

"But, before we see him, there's something I've got to tell you."

Fiona's eyes go wide. Eli and I share confused glances. Drew nods his head at Fiona and she takes a deep breath while sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Adam…isn't who you think he is." Drew slips his hands into his pockets. Was he being shy? The quarterback of Degrassi was being shy?

"Could you elaborate?" Eli's voice is harsh.

"Adam's always been confused. Even when he was younger he was different. Did things that confused our parents, and sometimes myself. He finally started being true to himself when we moved here, and then he started Degrassi." He's rambling on, licking his lips, "What I'm trying to say is, Adam's a girl."

Fiona makes a small noise from beside us but I ignore it. I don't really think I understand. I'm a smart girl, very mature, I can figure things out on my own. But this? I'm still trying to break it down when Eli pipes up,

"What do you mean Adam's a girl?"

Drew rubbed his foot on the ground, looking uneasy, "His real names Gracie. He was born a girl but, always had the feeling of a boy. So he started dressing and acting like one. That's who he is. Adam."

Well, that answered a few questions, but also opened up a door to new ones. It explained his feminine face, his awkward way of talking, and the baggy clothing. I was still confused though. Why hadn't Adam told us? Why was Fiona the only one that knew, outside his family I mean? Did he think I would be disgusted? Or that Eli would turn his back on him?

Eli's been quiet for a long time. I look over at him, make sure he's breathing. His eyes are cold and won't meet mine. Instead, he's staring at the ground. I wish I knew what was going through his mind right now. Before I can speak up however, a doctor walks up to us.

"Family of Gracie Torres?"

I instinctively wanted to correct him but Drew nodded, "I'm his brother. How is he?"

"Perfectly fine. All she'll need is rest. She'll be able to check out tomorrow." We all let out a sigh of relief, "Although she's unconscious, I'll allow one visitor at a time."

"Thank you doctor." Fiona was back up on her feet, her eyes bright.

He checked his clipboard, "She's in room 213."

Every time he said "She" I got this tickle in my throat. Why couldn't he understand that we've referred to her as a he, the entire time we've known him? The doctor left us and Drew was the first one through the double doors. Fiona stayed close to Drew, Eli and I trailing behind. Eli still hadn't said a word since we found out about Adam, and I was getting a little anxious.

"213." Drew says silently, standing in front of the door, off to the side was a small window that overlooked the room. Adam was unconscious on the bed.

"You go first." Fiona said, nodding to Drew.

Drew gave her a grateful look and rushed inside. I went over to the window, and watched as Drew took a chair and pulled it over to Adam's bed. He took his brother's hand in his own and I saw his lips moving. I tear up and wipe at my eyes, feeling stupid that I'm crying when Adam's going to be perfectly fine.

"What do I do?"

I almost jump when I realize Eli's so close to me. He and Fiona had apparently made their way over to the window also. I reach for Eli's hand again, but he brushes it away, turning to face the both of us.

"What do I say to him? How do I act around him? Her? Oh _god_. Do I call him Gracie? Or do I call him Adam? What will he…she….whatever!" He runs his hands through his hair and I feel so bad that he's so confused. I'm a little confused also, but I'm more relieved that Adam's ok.

"You act the same around him." We both turn to Fiona, whose voice has gotten quieter, "You've known him as Adam. He introduced himself to you as Adam, and you should respect his wishes. Don't let things get awkward because of a difference he would so desperately change. He's still Adam. He's still your friend."

Eli stood there silent for awhile before he nodded his head. Drew came out and Fiona hurried in. He took her place outside the window. I went over to a bench that was conveniently pressed against the wall near where we were standing, and sat down. Eli slowly joined me, his eyes glued to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Original Clare, didn't see that coming.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just…wasn't really expecting this."

"Me either. I knew he was different. Just didn't know he was _that _different." I suddenly felt bad, feeling like I sounded too harsh, "But I don't really mind. He's still my friend. I might ask him a few questions, just to clear the air, but other than that I could really care less." By God what would mother do, if she were in her normal state, is she knew what sort of people I was hanging out with?

"I have questions to ask too." He says quietly.

I reach down for his hand, and this time he accepts it. I caress him gently and hope that I'm at least slightly comforting him. After Fiona exits the room the doctor informs us that "Gracie" isn't allowed anymore visitors. Fiona offers Drew a ride home and I follow Eli to the hospital parking lot.

"Do you want to go somewhere? Maybe get a bite to eat?" I didn't like Eli being so distant and quiet.

"No, I think I want to go home."

"Oh." Is all I can muster as we slide into Morty. He doesn't say a thing on the ride home, and I'm feeling a little uncomfortable and a smudge of guilt. When he pulls up in front of my house I turn to him and give him a quick peck, "We'll visit Adam tomorrow, after school, ok? Maybe he'll be awake by the time we get there." I was trying to be positive, but the only response he gave me was a sharp nod.

I bit my lip and closed the door behind me. When I got on my porch I turned around and watched him drive off. Then I went back inside and laid down on the couch, all sorts of things running through my mind. This whole thing with Adam came as a shock. I could handle that. But Eli's silence worried me. Was he rethinking things about Adam? Was he not as accepting as I thought he'd be? Or was he thinking back to the other night? The night that still haunted me day and night, wondering if I had done anything wrong. We hadn't been able to properly talk about it, to discuss anything relating to me losing my virginity. The thoughts of Eli rejecting me crept up into my thoughts and I shook them away. I'm being selfish. I pull the cover off the nearby chair and cover myself, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Sorry, this isn't my best. I promise next chapter will be more drama filled though. Please review? I'm an addict and reviews are my addiction.

Thanks everyone for reading, by the way. I haven't been on here for a long time and this is my first continued Degrassi story. So far people love it, so I must be doing SOMETHING right! Hugs n kisses, til next time!


End file.
